1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a GaN-based compound semiconductor device, and more in particular, to a III-V Group GaN-based compound semiconductor device with an improved structure having low power consumption, high optical output, and a long lifetime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compound semiconductor devices such as semiconductor laser diodes capable of converting electrical signals into light by using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor are put to practical use in the application fields such as optical communications, multiple communications, and space communications. Semiconductor lasers are used as light sources for data transmission, data recording or data reading in communication fields such as optical communications or in appliances such as compact disk (CD) players or digital versatile disk (DVD) players.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the energy band of a clad layer with a superlattice structure of a conventional GaN laser diode. A clad layer is formed with a superlattice structure to solve the problem of high resistance of an upper p-type clad layer of a conventional GaN-based laser diode. However, the reduction in resistance is limited in a conventional superlattice structure, and thus there is a need to improve the structure to further reduce the resistance.
Referring to FIG. 1, the clad layer includes alternately disposed AlxGa(1-x)N layers (0<x<1) and GaN layers. The energy level of the AlxGa(1-x)N layer can be adjusted by controlling the composition ratio of aluminum. Carriers such as electrons and protons injected from an electrode layer pass through the clad layer with a superlattice structure and reach an active layer by tunneling or carrier overflow.
When the composition ratio of aluminum in the clad layer is increased, optical confinement effects are increased and the threshold current can be reduced. However, the resistance due to carrier injection increases, and thus overall the operation voltage increases. Further, as the composition ratio of aluminum increases, the generation of cracks can increase due an increase in strain. In contrast, when the composition ratio of aluminum is decreased, the resistance due to carrier injection decreases and the operation voltage is reduced. However, the optical confinement effects are reduced, and the threshold current thus increases. In other words, to reduce the resistance in the clad layer, the composition ratio of aluminum of the AlxGa(1-x)N layer must be reduced. However, this causes an increase in the threshold current, and thus a reduction in resistance is limited in a conventional clad layer with a superlattice structure.